Oscuridad y Luz
by galilea
Summary: Si Snape fue mucho más de lo que aparenta. Si tuviera una misión vital en su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione fuese la única capaz de ayudarle? Aceptara Snape su ayuda o ella tendrá que luchar por él. SSHG. No sigue el hilo de los dos últimos libros.


CAPITULO

Mi amado a muerto. Ya no esta a mi lado. Por fin ha encontrado el descanso eterno, descanso que dentro de poco yo compartiré con él, y entonces nada nos separara. ¿Qué quien soy yo? Me llaman la Dama de la Oscuridad, mi señor, mi esposo era conocido por muchos como el Hijo de la Oscuridad, él que vio la luz, el que sobrevivió, pero debo decir que nadie conocía su verdadero nombre y los que lo hacían no conocían su doble personalidad. Solo Dumbledore y yo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, era mi primer año en Hogwarts y me inspiró...¿cómo describirlo?...quizás deciros que la clase guardo un silencio sepulcral al verlo entrar explique mejor que ninguna palabra, lo que él inspiraba.

Yo fui la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly, éramos inseparables. Aún recuerdo con una sonrisa las aventuras que vivimos juntos, lo que aprendimos.

Quizás ellos fueron la verdadera razón por la que yo empecé a fijarme en él, ellos no le tenían confianza aunque Dumbledore lo hiciera...no se los reprocho, ahora que sé mejor que nadie como es él, entiendo el porque de esa desconfianza. Pero yo, desde que supe que le salvo la vida a Harry en nuestro primer año le he tenido una gran confianza y respeto aunque no pudiera darlo a entender a mis amigos. Por lo menos lo defendí ante ellos, aunque debo decir que en más de una ocasión fui yo quien le insulte, quien le odie. Sabía que había algo especial en él, pero no llegaba a entenderlo, a alcanzarlo.

Nuestra historia empieza en mi último año de clases en Hogwarts, cuando Harry venció por fin a Lord Voldemort. Fue en esa crucial batalla cuando me di cuenta. Harry no era el único en ser alguien especial, en tener una misión a cumplir. Fueron sus movimientos, el miedo que inspiraba a sus contrincantes, la forma de utilizar la magia negra sin ser dominado por ella.

Yo era y siempre seré una persona que le gusta leer, que le gusta aprender. No creo en la coincidencia, por tanto debo pensar que fue el destino que me llevo a leer un libro antiguo, lleno de polvo y escondido en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts. Fue por ese libro que entendí en la batalla final que él era alguien especial.

Quizás os interese saber que Harry ganó gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y de algunos de sus profesores, incluyéndole a él.

Pues bien, cuando todo se tranquilizo, cuando por fin Hogwarts volvía a una relativa normalidad fue cuando yo volví a buscar ese libro con ahínco. Se había vuelto una obsesión.

No lo encontré, había desaparecido. No estaba. Pero jamás me he rendido, por algo soy de Gryffinfor, y no me rendí. El libro contaba la historia del Hijo de la oscuridad, el único que podía luchar contra los vampiros.

¿Sabéis que es un vampiro?...No...no lo sabéis. Creéis que lo sabéis, pero no es así. Un vampiro es un ser enfermo, solo pueden vivir bebiendo la sangre humana de un mago. Es una especie de virus lo que les consume. ¿Cómo se convierten? Eso aún es una incógnita...pero se sabe que el principal culpable son los murciélagos, pero no los comunes y conocidos por todos, sino una especie que vive en todo el planeta, una especie que solo puede ser vista por magos y alimentarse de la sangre de estos. Pero estos animales solo necesitan unas gotas de nuestra sangre para alimentarse y es imposible el encontrarlos. Ni siquiera él podía cazarlos y aunque hubiera podido no lo hubiera hecho pues como el siempre explicaba eran unos seres que al igual que los unicornios eran necesarios para que la magia pudiera existir y sin magia ninguna especie existiría, ni siquiera los muggles. Creo que será mejor explicar a lo largo de la historia las características de un vampiro, poco a poco, como yo lo descubrí.

El Hijo de la Oscuridad nace alrededor de cada 200 años y siempre ha coincidido con un mago Tenebroso...es lógico si tenemos en cuenta que estos murciélagos hacen su reaparición siempre cuando la Oscuridad amenaza con conquistar el mundo. Para explicarlo mejor, el unicornio es la luz y el murciélago la oscuridad. Siempre deben existir los dos, pero la oscuridad es traicionera y cuando tiene balanza a su favor se aprovecha y entonces es cuando los murciélagos actúan. Os preguntareis que hace la luz, bien eso también os lo explicare con el paso del tiempo.

Ya digo que estuve estudiando sobre estos extraños animales, pero el libro seguía sin aparecer. También he dicho que fue el libro quien me dio la pista.

Tras meses de búsqueda desesperada, de soñar con estos extraños seres, me atreví a preguntarle. Fue una noche, una noche que lo vi salir del castillo y volver tambaleante a las horas siguientes, una noche que cambiaria para siempre mi vida y que me abriría la mente para creer en lo sobrenatural y en seres que jamás creí. Salí de mi sala común, fue una suerte que mis amigos y el resto de mi casa ya se hubieran acostado, sino no habría sabido como explicar el salir a esas horas tan altas de la noche.

Recuerdo que baje corriendo las escaleras, con mi corazón amenazándome de escapar de mi pecho. Cuando llegue a sus aposentos la puerta estaba cerrada, pensaba que él ya había entrado, que había llegado tarde, que las puertas estarían cerradas con un fuerte hechizo. Pero un suave ruido me dio a entender que había alguien detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta lentamente y lo vi. Pienso que quizás otra persona al verlo se habría asustado, habría gritado y retrocedido. Lo que ví solo consiguió que mi corazón se parara de dolor. Un dolor que no sabia de donde venia. Sus ojos, jamás los olvidare aunque los haya visto otras veces...eran negros, el blanco de estos había desaparecido solo la oscuridad existía en ellos. Su rostro, ya blanquecino por si solo era ahora el de un muerto. Su cuerpo emanaba una fuerza que oscurecía todos los rincones de la estancia. Yo no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, atravesándome. Quizás me hubiera quedado toda la noche mirándole si un suave goteo no me hubiera llamado la atención. Mire al suelo y vi que el goteo provenía de la caída de gotas de sangre desde su mano. Fue solo entonces cuando recordé que él se tambaleaba cuando volvía al castillo, que estaba herido.

-Esta herido.

Nunca supe si fui yo quien habló o era otra persona. Solo sé que el no respondió, seguía mirándome fijamente. Me acerque a él y le cogí una mano. El miro mi mano y luego mi rostro. No se quejo, no hizo nada, quizás se sorprendió que yo no la retirara cuando sentí la frialdad en ella, la frialdad típica de un muerto. La puerta de sus aposentos se abrieron solas y yo, aun sujetándole la mano lo conduje dentro. Recuerdo que dentro hacia frió, lo más seguro esa fue la razón que me indujo a encender el fuego. Él aún observándome y yo sujetándome la mano.

Jamás pensé que lo siguiente que paso fuera a suceder. En el momento en que el fuego se encendió él dio un salto hacia atrás, un salto que le llevo volando hacia la otra punta de la habitación, es decir 4 metros hacia atrás. Ese salto era inhumano, en realidad todo lo que había en él en esos momentos era inhumano. Lo vi agacharse y esconder su rostro en su capa, como si esa luz y fuente de calor le hiciera daño. Instintivamente apague el fuego. Luego con la única luz de la luna entrando por la ventana me acerque a él. Lentamente le quite la capa de su rostro, para volver a encontrarme con su mirada. Él no se movió, seguía agachado mirándome. Yo desabotone lentamente su capa, sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco podía resultar fatal, tanto para él como quizás para mí. Al quitarle la capa me di cuenta que no vestía como solía hacerlo, iba de negro si, pero no vestía túnica. Tenía una camisa ancha negra con unos pantalones del mismo color. Le quite la camisa con el mismo cuidado con el que le quite la capa. Tenía una herida profunda en su hombro. Se lo sane como pude, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer. Cuando termine me aleje de él y me senté en un sillón, cerca de la ventana observándolo. El seguía con la mirada fija en mí, sin moverse de su posición. No sé cuanto tiempo paso, solo sé que me dormí. Cuando desperté estaba al lado de la chimenea, ya encendida, y con una manta tapándome. Lo vi de espaldas a mí. Acercando sus manos al fuego tanto que parecía que las tenia dentro de este.

Él se percato de que le observaba, porque me hablo. Su voz era ronca, gutural.

-Pensaba que era más inteligente, señorita Granger. ¿Sabe lo que ha hecho?

Si, yo era Hermione Granger, y no, no sabia que mi actuación podía haber sido tomado por algunos como una locura, aunque yo jamás me arrepentí ni me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-De ahora en adelante no salga por la noche sola.

-¿Por qué profesor?...¿Qué le paso?

-No pregunte. Solo haga caso. Ahora váyase a sus habitaciones.

Yo me levante, pero aún me rondaba en mi cabeza el libro, ese extraño libro.

-Profesor, hay un libro en la biblioteca que...

-NO LO BUSQUE.

Fue una voz atronadora lo que me interrumpió, una voz de ultratumba. Yo había oído gritar a mi profesor varias veces, pero jamás había oído esa voz. Esa voz consiguió lo que no había conseguido nada nunca, salí corriendo de la habitación, con la sangre helada de pavor. No recuerdo como llegue a mi habitación, solo recuerdo que esa noche llore. No lloraba por mí, lloraba por esa voz, por esos ojos, por el hombre.


End file.
